Access to sensitive data in a database is often managed by relying on the use of user identifications and passwords. If a user desires access to data in the database, a user id and password are often checked to determine if the user is registered to access data from the database. If the user is registered and the correct password has been provided then a connection with the database may be established.
Frequently, access to databases relying on user ids and passwords originate from a few primary locations. However, in such a case multiple user ids may access this data from the same location. Since these locations may be known and trusted, there may not be a requirement to authenticate every different user id and password for these locations.